Japan Defense Force/JDF Intelligence website
Address: JDFINT/GOVERNMENT/JAPAN (available after downloading the JDF Organization Tree and using Picaresque on it to reveal the address) Password: D07 Project (MIDAS) Password: MM MIDAS File 002 Retrieval Operation Aim 1: MIDAS mechanism Aim 2: MIDAS research information Target: USN Central Institute-Lab 21 Operation Summary: Unmanned wanzer programmed to seize MIDAS before transportation. Establish temporary air superiority, transport will acquire target. Equipment 1: PVA Type 5 Attack-8 (ground attack-2, anti-air-3, ECCM-1, reserve-2) and PVA Type 9B Assault Transport-3 (reserve-1) Summary of Support Operation : Submarine standing by to pick up dropped target. Commence operation at 0008 hours. Priority to retrieval of MIDAS. Equipment 2: SU-I19 sub and SUM-I201 sub To: SUM-I201 Captain Use of strategic weapons permitted if retrieval is failed. Destroy all evidence. MIDAS File 013 Prototype Plan/Ver.12.12 Black box analysis completed. MIDAS prototype production can now begin. MIDAS prototype (hereinafter referred to as "Target A") scheduled to be completed in 1 week. Reconfirm transport and mass-production schedule. Transport of Target A to be completed by intelligence team 3. Director must report to local agents regarding equipment and security status. MIDAS File 017 Transfer Plan Regarding OCU Congress request for MIDAS transfer. This information is restricted to security level 1 and above. The original MIDAS to be transferred to Yokosuka Base. Provide the OCU military with the MIDAS prototype, Target A. Change the control data prior to transfer. Also provide technical information, after confirming the integrity of the revised control data. MIDAS File 021 Explosion Data MIDAS prototype explosion analysis completed. (Re: observation data 12-105) The MIDAS prototype performance, equipped with reduced explosion control, far exceeded our expectations. Simulation data indicates that the original is 180% more powerful than the prototype. Advise proceeding with the detonation test of the original MIDAS. Ground Force Staff Password: SA2KI GFSO File 105 of MIDAS MIDAS, more powerful than nuclear bombs while remaining environmentally safe, is outstanding. MIDAS is expected to shift the military balance of the world. The situation cannot be left alone. We propose seizing MIDAS and its research information. GFSO File 123 with the USN CIA We are observing signs of possible compromise in the cooperative structure proposed by the USN. Meanwhile, the CIA has agreed to prosecute Isao Takemura. The assigned agents will arrive in Japan in a week to join their former supervisor, Lukav Minaev. The necessary equipment will be provided by the CIA's Tokyo branch. GFSO File 125 D'etat Countermeasures Each local division will use older model weapons to fight the coup forces to hold next year's equipment in reserve. The coup group has not acquired any information on the location of MIDAS. The possibility of an information leak seems to be limited. Continue to leak false information while we discuss countermeasures. The conference will be held online at 1400 hours. GFSO File 021 Masao Sasaki JDF Chief of Staff/Commander-East Dist. Born Tokyo, 2060 Graduated from military academy in 2080, then assigned to eastern district army. Transferred to the OCU military as exchange officer in 2087. Participated in the Huffman war of 2090 as OCU officer. Returned to Japan in 2091, promoted commander of the 6th Division 3rd Company. Promoted to army colonel in 2094. Following divisional commander and brigadier general promotions, promoted to Chief of Staff in 2109. Mobile Assault Force Password: BLACKI MAF File 038 Mobile Assault Force members Welcome to the Mobile Assault Force. We are a special operations force. The nature of our mission requires us to remain behind the scenes, but remember that we are supported by numerous personnel. It would not be an exaggeration to say that the entire JDF is behind us. Keep that in mind and concentrate on your duty. MAF File 075 Acquisition Report Report on new equipment acquired this fiscal year. The planned deployment of spacecraft is postponed until next year. Wanzer: Shunyo Mk111 Output increased by 80% from previous model. First general-use wanzer to have amphibious and space ability. Submarine: SUM-I401 It is a submarine capable of carrying up to 4 Shunyo wanzers for assault landings. Submarine will be introduced into service gradually according to plan 44. Infantry weapon: Anti-wanzer missile Mk111 Auto-aims at the wanzer's weakest point, the upper rear portion. Infantry weapon: Anti-wanzer gun Mk110 Fires a 37mm high velocity AP round. Can penetrate joint and rear armor. MAF File 103 1 Order from HQ Assassinate Isao Takemura and his followers. Ignore previous order to apprehend. Terminate all Takemura collaborators, even if they surrender, and report to HQ. Takemura's group is expected to be armed, including wanzers. Report to the Information Division, ext.033-022, upon locating them. MAF File 008 Yuji Kuroi Commander, JDF Mobile Assault Force Born Kamagawa sic, 2083. Graduated from military academy in 2103, then assigned to the 1st Independent Light Armor Brigade. Dispatched to Alordesh after coup. Returned to Japan in 2105. Promoted to captain in 2110, transferred to the Embassy in Thailand. Returned to Japan in 2112, promoted to current rank of major. Category:Website